


The Wonderful Wildlife

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, based on xbox schenanigans, literally only written so that I can read it to the friends that are partially responsible, nature documentary, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: What the fuck.  What is this.  Why did I write this.





	1. The Wild Torbjorn

The wild Torbjorn is perhaps one of the most feared predators of Hanamura. Capable of leaping twenty feet in the air, they are a force to be reckoned with. They prey primarily on herds of wild Anas, and have developed an immunity to the Anas' primary defense of sleep darts.

The Torbjorns have an appearance resembling a biker. Torbjorns tend to gather in groups of one male and 1-2 females. The male will protect the offspring until they reach an age of five months, where he will chase them away so they can find their own groups.

The sex of the Torbjorns can be easily determined by coloration. The male will have a black mane, while the females have white manes.

Torbjorns prefer to nest in small bushes. Both male and females will create armor to fortify the nest and protect the young.


	2. The Wild Hanzo

In the snowy land of Volskaya Industries, a pack of wild Hanzos can be found. Hanzos gather in large packs, but hunt in groups of three to six. Here, we see the alpha of the pack hunting the Northern Sombra with two other pack members.

The alpha can be determined by his white fur and golden arrows. He is followed by two more adult Hanzos and a young Hanzo pup. The pup has not yet grown his fur, so he is quite young. The pup only accomanies the hunting party because its mother is there.

From typical Hanzo heirarchies, we can determine that the female in the group is the alpha's mate, while the male is the female's brother - most likely from the same litter.

The Hanzos will hunt for themselves and the pack - there are most likely other hunting parties in other locations of their territory. After a successful hunt, the group will return to the den, where they will eat and rest with the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also worth mentioning that we decided that the typical Hanzo litter has 2-5 pups, with the highest on record being 12.


	3. The Wild Mercy

The wild Mercy is arguably the most beautiful creatures to exist in the wild. Inhabiting Eichenwald, they group up in flocks of well over 50. The flock will have one Queen, differentiated with abnormal plumage. When another queen is born, the old queen will train the new for around a year before the flock splits in two. These smaller flocks seem to recognize their old flockmates, as they remain civil and sometimes even share territory.

Here, we see the queen of a flock of orchid Mercies. She is recognized as the queen for her horns and tail. However, she is currently away from her group to raise her young - a group of three fledglings. Typical Mercies have one or two fledglings at a time - this clutch is unusually large. While the queen is away, she has appointed a second-in-command to fill in for her.

Contrary to popular belief, Mercies cannot fly. They can, however, jump to almost any height. They are also capable of gliding to the ground. This mother Mercy is teaching her young to use their legs and wings for the first time. They struggle, but eventually get the hang of it.

Although they usually eat plants, Mercies are capable of digesting meat. The meat they consume consists entirely of predators who go after them. These predators usually succeed - however, the queen of this flock is well-known for fighting back. She will most likely pass the skill to her offspring before they return to the flock in the winter.


End file.
